


Don't Go Chasing Waterfalls

by xeniaraven



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin being vocal like he deserves to be, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Anakin Skywalker, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Top Obi-Wan Kenobi, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27094804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xeniaraven/pseuds/xeniaraven
Summary: “Be honest with me Obi-Wan,” Anakin started, emboldened by the fact that he might have his opportunity. Obi-Wan was always chiding him to take the opportunity whenpresentedto him. “Have you thought about fucking me even half as much as I have thought about you?” He raised his eyebrows in a dare, arms coming to cross in front of him as he waited for Obi-Wan to do something.Or: sometimes sex underneath a waterfall can be lots of fun. Especially when no one can hear or see you.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 14
Kudos: 250





	Don't Go Chasing Waterfalls

**Author's Note:**

> This was entirely self-indulgent and due to the members of a certain discord server that are enablers. Enjoy my first ever PWP one shot that I literally went on a hike to sit near an actual waterfall to write in my notebook.

Anakin didn’t know what had gotten into him. Maybe it was the stress of the war. Maybe it was the two hours of sleep he had managed to get in the past two days. Or maybe it was just his undying attraction to his old Master that had never really gone away. 

This time though, he knew it had to be the rough voice of Obi-Wan talking to the Council on their holo transmission. Each peak of his words or small grumble of mild annoyance dripped another stream of pleasure into his core that had started to get him a little more than bothered. He was already straining against the confines of his uniform and felt he was coming to come in his pants by the sound of Obi-Wan’s voice alone if he stayed next to him in this room any longer. 

He tried to hold on, to get through the call, but the smell of sweat and hint of spice from Obi-Wan’s cologne was getting to Anakin. It was filling his sense as he imagined the way Obi-Wan would sound in his ear, the low growl of it, his chest vibrating against Anakin’s back as he fucked into him mercilessly, without a chance to-

“I apologize Masters but I’m not feeling well,” Anakin interrupted their call to say. “I, unfortunately, feel that I must leave. I’m sure Master Obi-Wan will be able to fill you in on my battle strategy.”

Anakin bowed his head in respect, turning to leave before Obi-Wan caught his shoulder. “Are you sure you’re alright Anakin?”

“Yes. Thank you. I.. I just need some fresh air is all,” Anakin smiled, hoping it was a good enough excuse to get him out of there as quick as possible. 

The planet they were stationed on was beautiful. The native flora and fauna were exquisitely colorful and the natives had created beautiful trails to follow. Normally on missions, they weren’t allowed to explore the wildlife for fear of what was out there, but they had met with the natives to know that this sector of the planet was peaceful. In fact, it seemed that the natives encouraged them to explore the forest as a sign of peace and alliance as they used their planet as an outpost. 

Anakin knew the spot he wanted to go to, letting his footsteps sink into the mud with each familiar step up the dirt path. He had found this spot early on while out exploring, wanting to see as much greenery and flowers as his mind and body would allow him. Find the large tree with white at its trunk that bloomed up into magnificent purple flowers. Turn past it. Another turn past the large boulder. One final leap over the fallen tree trunk. And he was there. 

The sound of the waterfall could hit him from the first white tree on a good day, but today it seemed it calmed just a bit. They hadn’t gotten a good rain in a while, last night just a gentle trickle, but by the boulder, he could hear the water roaring down the edge of the cliff like his closest friends clamoring to say hello at the landing bay. It called him to the cave nestled behind as an escape from it all. 

And other things. 

Finally, Anakin reached the cool interior of the cave and he let his mind swim. He walked a bit further in, still getting damp from the spray of the water, but keeping away from the overly slick stone beneath his boots. 

He quickly worked himself free of his belt at his waist, throwing it next to him in a thud that echoed lightly off the walls. He slung the long line of his overcoat around to one side of him and worked his pants down to sit mid-thigh. There was no point to getting undressed entirely, especially if he had to be quick. Questioning minds were always the worst thing to have, especially when it’s Master Obi-Wan questioning. 

Throwing his gloved mechno-hand out on the wall to brace himself he let his mind fill with everything he had tried to shove down in that war room. The sound of Obi-Wan’s voice saying “oh I’m sure he can handle it” in such an innocent context that Anakin had to laugh at how he wanted it to be different. The way his hand felt on his shoulder as he tried to leave. How his robes cinched his waist into the most beautiful form he had ever seen. 

It didn’t take long for Anakin to work himself up to being hard and leaking, laying his forehead against the cool wall to stabilize himself. He took his hand away from his hard cock, leaving it neglected as he sucked two of his fingers into his mouth, getting them slick for himself. 

He reached a hand behind himself to tease at his entrance, running the pad of his middle finger over his pink hole.  _ Do you want it dear one? Want me to fuck you on my fingers? You’ll look stunning taking them. You’ll have to take three before you can take this cock of mine. I wouldn’t want to hurt you with how big it is. Can you do that for me dear one? Whine and clench and beg around three of my fingers _ ?

Anakin let the thoughts fill his senses as he pushed one finger in, trying to find that sweet spot inside of himself and failing. It was never as good by himself. In all the men he had fucked before it was always better, even if it wasn’t who he wanted to be fucked by in the first place. 

_ Good Anakin. You’re doing so good. Do you want another? Another one of my fingers in your tight little ass?  _

He nodded to nothing in the cave, moaning out Obi-Wan’s name and a plea into the emptiness of it. With the waterfall as white noise, it was easy to get lost in his own imagination, to let it fill his senses in a way that was so close to real but so far from being there. 

Anakin worked himself open with two fingers, stretching them apart to feel that burn he hadn’t felt in so long. It had been weeks since he was properly fucked, and that only meant days like this grew in number. He needed to be fucked mindless, if possible, and by a very specific person even more. 

_ You want me to fuck you quiet? Shove my cock so deep in you that you can’t think straight? The only thoughts will be pleasure screaming from your core and how deep I am, at how well you can take it. Is that what you want my dearest Anakin? _

Anakin had worked himself up to a moaning mess in the cave. He put his forehead against the wall fully, knowing he had to come faster. There wasn’t time for him to really relish in his fantasies. He gripped his cock with the hard leather of his gloved hand, loving the points of pain he felt from the seams along the palm brushing roughly against him. Harder and faster with the thought of Obi-Wan in his mind, about how well he was doing. The imagined praises shot straight through him. 

_ Are you going to come for me dear one? I want you to. I want to feel you come on this cock and only this cock. I want to feel your walls clench down around me as you come with pleasure so deep you won’t know how to walk straight. Come for me Anakin. Come for me.  _

“I’m- I- Obi-Wan!” He came crying into the air, letting his cum paint the cave wall and ground beneath his feet. He gave himself only a moment to remove his fingers before spinning around to let the damp cold of the cave wall seep into his frame and quickly pull him out from his orgasm. 

And then he saw Obi-Wan at the other end of the cave. He had his hard and leaking cock in his own hand, seemingly close enough himself by how hard he was panting and how flushed his cheeks looked. 

“Obi-Wan?!” Anakin asked, alarmed, tucking himself away. 

Some part of him knew it must be wrong but he’d never seen his Master hard. His cock was thicker towards the middle before it came down to a pretty pink head. The tip of it was already slick with precum, a small bead of it forming and threatening to drip down slowly to the floor. He had auburn curls at the base, neatly trimmed as was everything with Obi-Wan. 

Anakin couldn’t stop staring at it, drooling at the sight that three fingers might be one too few, until Obi-Wan tucked himself away as best as possible.

“Anakin it’s not what it looks like. I got worried and follow your footprints and-”

“And saw me touching myself-”

“Saw you pleasuring yourself. And you- well you know how it gets out here and-”

“Be honest with me Obi-Wan,” Anakin started, emboldened by the fact that he might have his opportunity. Obi-Wan was always chiding him to take the opportunity when  _ presented _ to him. “Have you thought about fucking me even half as much as I have thought about you?” He raised his eyebrows in a dare, arms coming to cross in front of him as he waited for Obi-Wan to do something. 

Obi-Wan was ravenous at the question, walking across the cave floor in large strides until he was in front of Anakin, one hand pressed next to his ear on the cave wall. The other he pressed into Anakin’s chest, forcing him further back onto the cave wall. He stared at it for a second before shifting, coming within a breath of his ear. 

“I’m dreamed of fucking you every night since this war started dear one. Want me to make that a reality?” He whispered. 

Anakin melted at the question, body sinking down just slightly at the knowledge that he was about to have every fantasy come true, until one rough hand came to grab his jaw, pulling his face to look at Obi-Wan. 

“I don’t think I heard a proper answer Anakin,” Obi-Wan teased, eyebrows raised at the phrase.

“Yesyesyes please,” Anakin tried to push forward to kiss him, only to have the hand around his jaw hold him in place.

“You always are an  _ act first plan later _ man. I want to take my time, but it seems you’ve taken most of the fun of opening you up away from me. What a disappointment. Well, at least I can still have fun with you writhing on my fingers. Do you want that my Anakin?”

Anakin shook his head as best as possible, opening his mouth for Obi-Wan to push his fingers in and let Anakin get them slick again. He wrapped his tongue around them, between them, to make sure he did a good job. 

“Good Anakin,” Obi-Wan smirked, earning him a low rumble against his fingers. “Oh? An imagined phrase? Something you’ve always wanted to hear dear one?”

Anakin nodded again, eyes wide and pleading as best as he could. He wanted to hear him say it over and over again. That he was being so good. So so good. That’s all Anakin wanted to be was good for his Master. Ex-Master…

Obi-Wan turned Anakin around to lay his chest against the rough stone. He flipped the edge of Anakin’s overcoast to the side before slipping two fingers between Anakin’s cheeks, teasing his hole just as Anakin imagined moments before. 

The space was heated, tense. Now that Anakin was turned away he was aware of the spray of the water, cool against his flushed skin, and the way he could barely hear Obi-Wan anymore. It was just him and the feeling of Obi-Wan circling his hole slowly. 

He made to press a finger in, pushing at the ring of muscle slightly before pulling back to tease the sensation. Anakin rocked back against him, wanting to feel it. To know how well he could take Obi-Wan’s fingers. How much better they would feel than his own. 

Finally, Obi-Wan pressed two fingers in, Anakin clenching around them for a second before relaxing. He muffled a moan in his mouth, biting down on his lip to keep from being loud in the presence of someone else. 

“Oh darling,” Obi-Wan cooed in his ear. “Who’s going to hear you over the roar of the water? I want to hear you cry. Scream.  _ Beg _ . Let me hear your pleasure as loud as possible.”

To enunciate, Obi-Wan brushed against Anakin’s prostate, hard. Dug his finger against it and let it shoot sparks straight through Anakin, clouding the edge of his vision. Anakin cried out into the cave before thinking. Before even wanting to think: 

“Master! Ah- Master do that again. Obi-Wan do that again,” Anakin panted against the stone. 

“Master?” Obi-Wan growled, coming to pull Anakin’s hair and kiss down the damp line of his neck. “Have you been thinking of me this way for that long? Been pleasuring yourself to the thought of me since the moment you knew what pleasure was? Wishing you knew what it was like from my hands, my mouth, my… Well, you’ll find out soon enough dearest.”

“Mmm can we make it sooner?” Anakin rocked back harder on Obi-Wan’s fingers to try and prove his point.

“I’ll drag this out even longer if you don’t… learn… to wait until your  _ Master _ gives you what you need.” 

Obi-Wan slipped a third finger in, pushing past the ring of muscle into the warm, slick heat of Anakin. He worked to get a bacta packet from his belt to add to his fingers, ripping the packet between his teeth and letting a bit of the liquid pool at Anakin’s entrance, coating his fingers as he worked them in and out of Anakin. 

“Mmmore, more Obi-Wan more,” Anakin relaxed against the stone, letting the sharp edges of it push harshly into his chest. 

“You just got more. Insatiable. Dear one, do you want my cock that bad? So badly that three of my fingers aren’t even close to satisfying you?”

It opened quickly on them, their Force bond which hadn’t been used in almost two years. Like a light coming back into both of them and connecting their two distinct presences in a line of pleasure. It was intoxicating, a rose tint coming over the both of them as a feedback loop of Anakin’s pleasure and Obi-Wan’s lust mixing together. They both breathed in heavy, letting each other’s presences settle back into the place they belonged, into the grooves of their souls and notches of their bones. 

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan moaned out, coming to press kisses into his shoulder as he let the pleasure of Anakin build within him. 

“Obi-Wan,” Anakin cried back, tilting his head back to let his curls touch lightly between his shoulder blades. “Obi-Wan please. Please.”

Anakin’s arousal was a hot flame in their bond, the sparks of it shooting straight into Obi-Wan who was straining horribly against his pants. It was so much at once, of knowing how Anakin wanted him so badly. So much so that he couldn’t even contain it anymore, prying the Force back open just to prove how badly he wanted it. 

It made Obi-Wan absolutely feral. 

Obi-Wan wrapped a hand around Anakin’s waist, grabbing his hard cock out from his pants again and wrapping his hand around it. 

“Do you think you deserve it Anakin?” He tested, just to see how far he could really take it. “Do you think you deserve my hard cock in you? To feel me stretch that tight little hole out around me. Shove my cock so deep into you like no one has ever been able to?”

Anakin was whining, panting, crying into the cave with want. It only got worse as Obi-Wan removed his fingers and let go of Anakin’s cock, leaving him begging as he clenched around nothing, and tried rutting forward into nothing but air. 

“Obi-Wan. Master… Master please I’ve been so good. I’ve been such a good boy. Please please I want your cock so bad. I want it more than anything. I want you to fill me with your cock and then your cum and-”

“You think you deserve it after all the nights you stumbled through the temple with beard burn and hickeys down your neck?” Obi-Wan pushed his cock through Anakin’s cheeks, thrusting back and forth shallowly as he loomed over Anakin’s frame. He came to wrap a hand around Anakin’s neck, just to let it lay there as a little warning. “I saw the way you’d walk to Council meetings in the morning and the horrible way you tried to hide the bite mark. Did you want it to be me? Marking you and claiming you? Is that what you imagined with each of those men? Pathetic.”

He waited to make sure he hadn’t pushed it. Hadn’t gone too far. Anakin’s Force presence just sang with pleasure, an infinite loop of  _ yes yes yes _ coming from him in devouring waves that Obi-Wan was enthusiastic to drown in. 

“I always imagined it was you,” Anakin cried, frustration growing between their bond. “I’d chose the ones that looked most like you. Your hair color. Your eyes. Always you. Always always, I- Obi-Wan please I wanna feel you. I want to know what it’s like to be fucked by you. I want to know how well I can take your cock-”

Obi-Wan thrust into Anakin hard and all at once. Anakin cried out, a gasp catching in his throat and pouring out as a loud and wretched moan instead. 

“There you are,” Obi-Wan hummed. “Let me hear you sing. Let them know Knight Skywalker, Hero With No Fear, loves taking cock.”

“But what-”

“No one can hear you dear one,” he purred, pulling out and thrusting back in hard. “That waterfall will muffle all your moans to everyone but me. So let me hear you.”

“Master! Ah- ah! Then- let it be known that Master Kenobi- ughhh- mmm-”

“He likes to fuck one Anakin Skywalker,” Obi-Wan growled into his ear, biting Anakin’s earlobe and working down his neck, sucking small bruises and tasting how Anakin's’ sweat mixed with the spray from the waterfall into a decadent taste. Remembering how marked Anakin always was coming back from his late-night adventures, Obi-Wan dug his nails into Anakin’s shoulder before raking them down his back: four little lines of red. 

“You feel so good around me Anakin,” Obi-Wan said between his thrusts, pushing into Anakin harder and faster, pushing his frame up against the stone. “You were made to take me and only me. Meant to pleasure me. Please me. Let me fuck into you day and night. Would you like that dear one? Letting me fuck you whenever I want?”

“Yes- only, only you. Fuck me whenever you want please- please.”

“So needy. My little cockslut.” Obi-Wan waited again, worried that he didn’t think before speaking, but yet again Anakin sent a wave of arousal through their bond.

Anakin’s mind lit up at the term. It was something so vile he never thought Obi-Wan would say in any of his fantasies. It was obscene. But oh if it wasn’t the most potent phrase in Anakin’s mind, the thought of it dark and exhilarating. 

“Your little cockslut. Only me. No one else can take you as well,” Anakin moaned out into the cave, listening to the way his words echoed off the walls and back to him, as if the world was reaffirming that  _ yes _ , he was Obi-Wan’s and Obi-Wan’s only. 

“Good little Anakin,” he praised, thrusting in and out of him quickly. 

Obi-Wan came to wrap a hand around Anakin’s neglected cock, noticing how he was so wet, precome sliding around Obi-Wan’s fingers. Another hand came to pull Anakin back by his shoulder, holding him in place as Obi-Wan quicked his thrusts. It was almost brutal the pace he set, but Anakin kept moaning and crying out  _ Master! Ah! Right there! Please! Harder! _ into the air. How could Obi-Wan deny such a man that begged so pretty for him. 

“I’m gonna come. Obi-Wan can I- ah- Can I come. Master please can I come please,” Anakin had his gloved fist against the wall, banging it so hard against the rock that it cracked just slightly. “Please let me come for you.”

Obi-Wan leaned over Anakin’s frame again and whispered once, “Come for me  _ General _ . Come for me.”

Oh how many times Anakin had heard Obi-Wan say General before and how blissful it was the way he whispered it now, tilting him over the edge. His orgasm hit him hard and all at once, spilling onto the same spot on the cave floor he had earlier. Obi-Wan’s name spilled out of him like the water from the falls, painting the cave with the white noise of his name cried over and over again. 

All it took was two more thrusts for Obi-Wan to topple himself, filling Anakin with his cum and sinking into the bliss that was their Force presences’ mixing. They were dancing and singing and melding into each other. The fire of their pleasures burnt out into ash, the residual smoke meeting and mixing and merging together as if they were never two separate fires to begin with. 

Obi-Wan laid his head in the junction between Anakin’s shoulder blades, their breathing syncing as they came down from their pleasures. The mist of the waterfall helped cool them as they settled more firmly back into themselves. 

“Come on,” Obi-Wan kissed the nape of Anakin’s neck and just south, right in the dip between his shoulder blades. “Let’s get you cleaned up in the river.”

Obi-Wan helped Anakin hobble out from behind the waterfall, making sure no one else was outside, before helping him strip and getting him into the water. Obi-Wan wasn’t far after. He ran his hands through Anakin’s hair, rubbing his scalp to relax him as the cool water washed over their forms. 

As Anakin came down from his high he started to get worried. Just the slightest bit of fear. But he hadn’t had to block his presence from Obi-Wan in forever, so all of his worries bleed over to Obi-Wan, building until it pressed at Obi-Wan’s mind just a bit too hard. 

“Anakin, dearest,” Obi-Wan smiled, turning Anakin to look at him, “Listen. I’d much rather you come find me when you need  _ fresh air _ again. And whenever you need anything else either. Or just want me.”

“Obi-Wan. I can’t ask that of you.”

“You can ask anything of me dear,” Obi-Wan leaned back against the bank, beckoning for Anakin to come lay against him. “I’m yours.”

“But the war…”

“We’ll cross paths, much like today. And we’ll find time. I always have time for my Anakin,” Obi-Wan smiled, pressing a kiss to the back of his head. “I always have time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on tumblr! I'm xeniaraven there as well.


End file.
